We are near yet so far
by KouMamoru
Summary: sequel of 'A second chance of meeting you'
1. Chapter 1

**We are near yet so far**

 **Summary: Sequel of 'A second chance of meeting you'**

 **Disclaimer: KHR DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **Prologue...**

.

.

"I want to stay in Japan, Uncle,"-Tsunaru

.

.

"No matter what, we always be your friends,"-Midori

.

.

"It is your entire fault. I never forgive you. Go away," - Shiki.

.

.

"I don't want to see your face anymore,"- Nagisa.

.

.

"The one who couldn't appreciate his friends is no son of mine,"- Ryohei

.

.

"I'm disappointed in you,"- Gokudera.

.

.

"Pick up your sword and fight me,"- Yamamoto.

.

.

"Forgive us, Father"- Rui, Sora, Midori, Momo, Shiki, Yuki, Nagisa.

.

.

"Please allow me to go, Mama,"- Tsunaru.

.

.

"It is your own life. You decides what best for you yourself," – Sawada Tsunayoshi.

 **A/N: This is just a few lines for the further chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: KHR DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **NOTE: THIS STORY IS BETA BY THELIRDOFGAMES... BANZAII \\(^0^)/**

 **CHAPTER 1: STAY IN JAPAN**

Today is a week after New Year's break. Almost three months since the Guardians met Tsunaru. They often visit him at Reborn's apartment and sometimes take him out with them to their family outing. Tsunaru is very happy. He met people who accept him. Before he came to Japan with his uncle 3 years ago, he was always lonely, living with no friends. Now he really treasures his friends.

"You're happy for some reason?" asked a voice that caused Tsunaru to turn his head. He was currently at the beautiful grassland in his dreams. He always has the same dream ever since Uncle Reborn adopted him.

"Onii-chan," said Tsunaru looking at a figure that had a warm smile on his face.

"You found friends, ne?" said that man who sat beside him.

"Mm. I never felt this happy before,"

"It's good then,"

"But, Uncle Reborn wants to return to Italy, next week," said Tsunaru sadly. The man slightly smiled before ruffling Tsunaru's hair.

"You don't look good with the sad face," said that man.

"What should I do, onii-chan? I don't want to lose my friends," asked Tsunaru.

"If you want to stay, then stay. Tell Reborn what you want to do, he'll understand." said the man. He stood up before walking away, leaving Tsunaru alone.

/

"Wake up, Naru. You have school," said Reborn, looking at Tsunaru who slowly woke up from his sleep.

"Morning, Uncle," said Tsunaru, rubbing his eyes before walking to the bathroom.

"Morning. You haven't packed up yet, Naru? You know we're moving next week," said Reborn, looking at the messy room. Hearing the boy's silence, he heaved a sigh.

"Come down immediately when you're finished. Mama has prepared breakfast," said Reborn, walking out of the bedroom. They currently stay at the Sawada's place. Before this, they stayed at the rented apartment, but moved in to Sawada's place when Nana and Iemitsu insisted.

Tsunaru walked out of the bathroom and dressed himself up. He tried to tame his unruly hair but everytime it ended up the same way it was. He walked downstairs and entered the kitchen only to see Iemitsu sitting while reading the newspaper, Nana cooking something, and Reborn sipping his hot cappuccino.

"Morning, Naru-kun. You're up early," said Nana, smiling at the now turning 7 years old Tsunaru.

"Morning, Mama, Papa," said Tsunaru taking his seat. Nana placed their breakfast on the table and they ate in silence.

"I heard you'll returns to Italy next week Reborn," said Iemitsu, looking at Reborn.

"Indeed, I will," said Reborn.

"You're taking Naru-kun with you, Reborn?" asked Nana. Reborn could hear the reluctant tone in her voice.

"He is my responsibility, Mama," said Reborn. He could see the sad expression reflected on the couple's eyes.

"I'm taking him with…" "But, Uncle…," said Reborn and Tsunaru at the same time. Reborn looked at Tsunaru questionably. Tsunaru fidgeted on his seat.

"You want to say something, Naru?" asked Iemitsu, looking at Tsunaru.

"Uncle, I want to stay in Japan," said Tsuna, looking confidently at Reborn. Reborn continued to stare at Tsunaru's eyes before breaking off when he heard commotion outside. Probably, Midori and Sora were bickering outside. Their personalities really reflect their father.

Tsunaru grabbed his bag and rushed outside. Nana decided to send him off to the door. Reborn slightly chuckled to himself.

"I knew he was gonna say that," whispered Reborn. Now, he has to deal with Tsunaru's growing period after he's done his job with Tsuna years ago.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 **-A small shout out from the beta to all of you who read authors stories. This Guy/Girl is a good writer so don't be too hard on Him/Her. :P Have a nice Day/NIght.**

 **ME: owh...thanks to you too for correcting my grammar mistake ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: KHR DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **NOTE: THIS STORY IS BETA BY THELIRDOFGAMES... BANZAII \\(^0^)/**

 **Chapter 2**

"Hey you, a boy who doesn't have a last name," said one of the bullies, shoving Tsunaru into the wall.

"Stay away from them, would you?" said the bully, looking at Tsunaru's trembling form.

"But, they were my friends," said Tsunaru, timidly.

"Who would want to be friends with you, huh? Who in this world would love you, huh? Even your own parents abandoned you. You're better off dying," said the bully. Tsunaru widened his eyes, hearing the bully's harsh words. He dropped his head, remembering his past inside the orphanage. Everyone would insult him about his existence.

"I..." before Tsunaru could finish his words, he heard the bully groan in pain while rubbing his sore head.

Tsunaru looked behind the boy only to see his friend standing there. It seemed that Shiki was the one who threw the dogdeball at the bully, by looking at his amused expression.

"You're lucky that I've only thrown the dogdeball at you," said Shiki, glaring at the bully.

"How dare you insult Naru? He is our best friend," said Nagisa defensively.

"Leave!" yelled Sora, out of anger. The bully quickly ran away from Tsunaru.

"Naru, are you okay?" asked Rui in concern. He looked at Tsunaru's shocked face worriedly.

"Naru, wake up!" yelled Midori, snapping Tsunaru out of his shock. Seeing his friend willing to stand up for him, defend him, slowly his eyes brimmed with tears. He slowly slid down and fell on his bottom.

"Naru?" asked Yuki.

"I don't want to be alone anymore," said Tsunaru, who brought his hands to his eyes, wiping his unshed tears.

"What are you talking about, Usa-chan?" asked Shiki even more confused with Tsunaru's words.

"Can I be your friend?" asked Tsunaru. Suddenly Rui ruffled Tsunaru's hair before patting his head.

"You don't have to ask to be our friend, Naru, because you already are," said Rui, consoling the brunette inner turmoil.

"Rui's right, Naru-kun. No matter what, we'll always be your friends," said Midori confidently.

"Don't be afraid, ne? We're not gonna leave you behind," said Shiki, assuring the young boy. Tsunaru couldn't hold up his happiness, he quickly hugged Shiki which caused Shiki to get a bit startled. Shiki softened his eyes before caressing Tsunaru's hair.

* * *

"Where are you going, Reborn?" asked Gokudera when the ex-guardians visited Sawada house. It was somehow their weekly and sometimes monthly routine. They would visit the house that has so many memories of the days they spent with Tsuna.

"Italy," said Reborn, eating the shortcake that Nana prepared earlier. His answer somehow sent chills down on the ex-guardians' spines.

"Italy? Why must you go to Italy?" asked Gokudera in panic. He started having a thought of Tsunaru going with Reborn, leaving them once again.

"We not gonna let you bring Naru with you. He will stay here, with us," demanded Yamamoto. He and the others were not gonna let Reborn take Tsunaru away from them. The ex-guardians started to emit their unhappy aura.

"About that..." Reborn just wanted to start to explain when he felt someone pouncing on him from behind.

"Uncle," said Tsunaru. He was the one who pounced on Reborn. Slowly, he started to gulp when he saw the strawberry shortcake. Reborn, being the one who raised Tsunaru since when he was one year old, knew his adopted son's favourite. Then, he smiled a little before taking that strawberry and shoved it into Tsunaru's mouth.

"Delicious?" asked Reborn.

"Very tasty," cheered Tsunaru. Then, he got startled when he saw six pairs of eyes staring at them. He didn't know they were there.

"Konnichiwa, Uncles," Tsunaru bowed in respect to the ex-guardians.

"Naru, I already decided. If you want to stay, then stay. I'm not gonna force you to follow me," said Reborn to Tsunaru and indirectly answered the ex-guardians' questions.

"But, I'm gonna miss you, Uncle," said Tsunaru in sad voice. He didn't want to separate from his adopted father.

"Naru-kun, I have strawberry shortcake for you," yelled Nana from the kitchen. By hearing the word 'strawberry', his sad mood suddenly changed to a happy one.

"Hai, Mama," yelled Tsunaru back in a happy tone. He started to skip to the kitchen, having the red juicy strawberry in his mind.

"He's becoming more like Tsuna now," mumbled Reborn and finished his dessert.

* * *

"Do you really have to go, Uncle?" asked Tsunaru in a sad voice. Today was the day when Reborn was gonna return to Italy. Reborn already placed his luggage in the taxi boot. But, right now he had to deal with Tsunaru who didn't want to let him go. The boy tightly clutched Reborn's slack pant. Even when Nana tried to persuade him, the boy denied.

Reborn squatted down to look at Tsunaru's eyes. Slowly, he ruffled the boy's hair before hugging the boy. This will be the first time he and Tsunaru would be separated.

"You must be a good boy and listen to Mama and Papa, okay? If you miss me, just call. I will answer it right away. And if someone hurts you or you want to come to Italy, call me. I'll be here as fast as I can and I will take you to come with me...forever," whispered Reborn, assuring the young boy. Slowly the boy nodded before letting go of Reborn.

"I'll be leaving him in your care, Mama," said Reborn, opening the taxi door. He looked at Tsunaru, who kept staring at the ground and fiddling with his shirt, before looking at Nana once again.

"Don't worry, Reborn. Iemitsu and I will be taking good care of him," said Nana with a sad smile. Reborn took one last look at Tsunaru before entering the taxi.

Tsunaru only raised his head when the taxi drove away. His tears slowly streaming down his cheeks. He tried his hardest to hold his tears in so that Reborn wouldn't worry to leave him here.

"Take care, Uncle," whispered Tsunaru slowly before looking up at the grey sky.

* * *

"You look so sad today," said a voice, sitting beside Tsunaru. Tsunaru didn't answer him, only resting his chin on his knee.

"Reborn's gone, huh?" said the man, feeling the calm breeze wash over his face.

"Hmm,"

"I'm afraid to say that this will be our last time meeting each other, for a while," said the man that caused Tsunaru to look at the man beside him.

"You're leaving me also, onii-chan?" asked Tsunaru in a shocked voice.

"I'm afraid yes,"

"But, why must you leave me, onii-chan?"

"Don't be afraid. I'll be there for you when you'll need me," said the man, smiling.

"For now, enjoy your life. Live your life to the fullest. It is a promise, okay?" said the man, extending his pinky to make a promise with Tsunaru. Tsunaru reluctantly pinky promised with the man. Slowly the man's body started to dissolve into cherry blossom petals.

"You promise that you'll be there for me, onii-chan?" asked Tsunaru in tremble voice.

"I'll be there for you and please take care of them for me, okay," said the man, smiling and disappearing as the cherry blossom petals reached his head and dispersed into the air.

"Them?" tsunaru asked no one.

* * *

-Beta Corner  
Yaay ! Finally done, the chapter is good in my opinion and i think that the author relly did his/ her best this time :P Great developmet! Keep this up! TA TA!

A/N: Thankyou for all the review, fav, and follow you mark to my stories..i really like it..this is just small annoucement...i will be taking a break for about a month or so...sice two week from now is my final exam for this semester..so yeah...i'm sorry if i gonna make you wait to long...but after i done with my exams..i will update my stories as soon as i can


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: KHR DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **NOTE: THIS STORY IS BETA BY THELIRDOFGAMES... BANZAII \\(^0^)/**

 **CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Six kids walked home after the school period finished. The brunette by the name of Tsunaru sighed in exhaustion. His other friends looked at him in confusion. A lot of questions played in their minds. Tsunaru seemed a bit off lately.

"What's wrong, Naru?" asked Nagisa when the boy sighed for a second time.

"Nothing. I'm just lonely, because Onii-chan and Uncle aren't there for me," said Tsunaru. As soon as they reached Sawada's house, Tsunaru waved them goodbye and entered the house.

The remaining kids thought about how they could cheer Tsunaru up. It has been a month he seemed like that.

"Ah, why don't we make him something like cake or cookies? We all know that Naru loves strawberry, don't we? And next week is our friendship anniversary," said Yuki.

"Yuki! That's a brilliant idea," cheered Shiki, hugging his sister.

"Yosh! We begin our operation," said Rui throwing his fistsup in the air, being followed by others

/

"Waaahhh! We can't do it," wailed Midori sitting on the floor with her friends. The other kids who looked at Midori's tearful face started to cry out as well.

Akari, Tomoyo, and Mitsure instantly entered the kitchen when they heard their kids' cries. They were shocked to find the once clean kitchen turned into a mess. The flour was everywhere the milk spilled on the floor and egg shells plastered on the table.

"Mi-chan," asked Akari in worry when she saw her girl was the one bawling the most.

"Mama!" Midori quickly ran and hugged her mother

"Now, tell me. What's the problem?"

"We wanted to make a cake to cheer Naru up. He seemed down lately after Uncle Reborn returned to Italy,"

"Oh, I see that is the problem. Why didn't you tell us earlier? We could've helped you" Tomoyo stated.

"But we did it kaa-san and it turned out awful" said Rui as he wiped his tears.

"Let's see what you've done wrong" Mitsure looked at the batter which turned out watery just like milk. She looked down and saw Nagisa and Yuki looking up at her

"See, you didn't do anything wrong. You just need more flour, my dear," said Mitsure lovingly.

Then, the mothers joined the kids perfecting the cake. As they brought it to Sawada's house, they were so happy to see Tsunaru enjoyed the taste of their homemade cake. Somehow they feel relieved to be able to lift Tsunaru's mood up.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

 **A/N: I REALLY NEED A NEW BETA.. IF ANY OF YOU VOLUNTEER TO BE MY BETA PLEASE PM ME... THAT IS BECAUSE THELIRDOFGAMES-SAN WILL BE VERY BUSY FROM NOW ON SO I DON'T WANT TO BOTHER HIM/HER TOO MUCH... THANK YOU :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: KHR DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **NOTE: THIS STORY IS BETA BY THELIRDOFGAMES... BANZAII \\(^0^)/**

 **CHAPTER 4  
**

* * *

Tsunaru is currently helping Nana out with the housework for this weekend. He just finished cleaning his room and also Nana and Iemitsu's room. He stopped in front of the door of a room he never entered before. He squinted his eyes to see the letter on the tuna fish wood hanged on the bedroom door.

"Tu-Tsuna?" said Tsunaru quietly. He brought his hands to his chin and rubbed on it with a gesture like he was thinking of something.

"I wonder who that is?" said Tsunaru and lastly he tried to open the door and found it unlocked.

When he entered the door and somehow he could see an image in his head. An image of three teenagers sat at a Japanese table and a person sat on the bed. The three people consisted of two silver haired teenagers and a black haired teenager while the one who sat behind the table had spiky brown hair. uncociously tears started to fall on Tsunarus cheeks.

"Why am I crying?" asked Tsunaru to no one when he touched his cheek. He shook his head to get that unknown image out of his mind.

"Yosh, I will start cleaning this room," said Tsunaru full of spirit.

/

"Naru-kun, lunch is almost ready," shouted Nana from the kitchen.

"Coming, Mama," said Tsunaru. He is currently struggled to get those heavy album on the cabinet. Accidently he slipped and falls on the floor with the album crushed on him.

"Itte!" said Tsunaru rubbed his sore butt and forehead. Just when he started to tidy up the scattered album, one picture slipped out of the album and he picked it up. He widened his eyes in shock when he saw the people in the picture.

He quickly dashed out of the bedroom and ran to the kitchen. He looked at Nana who cooking something. He tugged on the woman's apron. Nana turned to look down at him and squatted in front of him after she turned off the stove.

"What is it, Naru-kun?" asked Nana lovingly.

"Mama, who is this?" asked Tsunaru, pointed at the subject on the picture. Nana took that picture and brought it to her chest as if she was hugging that picture.

"This is a picture of my son. His name is Tsunayoshi," said Nana with a sad smile, looking at the picture once again and caressing Tsuna's face with a sad look.

"Where is he, Mama?"

"He is not here with us. He went to a better place,"

"Can't we see him?" asked Tsunaru even more curious.

"We can't see him anymore, my dear. He's so far away, out of our reach," said Nana, giving back that picture to Tsunaru. She stood up and washed her hand on the sink. Tsunaru continued to look at that picture until he realized something.

"He really looks the same as Onii-chan who always come to my dream," said Tsunaru that cause Nana to stop her activities for a while.

"Onii-chan?"

"Yup. Although right now he didn't come anymore,"

"Why?"

"I don't know but he said he'll be there when I need him,"

"That's so like him," giggled Nana, wiped off her fallen tears.

"Mama?"

"Don't worry, Naru-kun. So tell me about this onii-chan you see on your dream, is he happy?" Nana smiled while picked up the boy and put him on the chair.

"Uhn. He looked very happy; his face didn't show he is in pain at all. He always smiling, laughing and looked relaxed as well," said Tsunaru cheerfully. Nana only smiled lovingly and placed the meal in front of Tsunaru and her as well.

Tsunaru continued to share his stories about Onii-chan with Nana. Nana could only hear the stories. Sometimes she nodded, sometimes she giggled. She turned to look at Tsuna's usual spot only to see a sitting silhouette that looked like Tsuna looking at Tsunaru with gentle eyes. She rubbed her eyes and after that she only saw an empty space.

'I'm glad you're doing fine, Tsu-kun,' whispered Nana's heart.

/

"Mama, where are we going?" asked Tsunaru. He helped Nana carrying a dozen of stargazer lilies.

"We're going to see Tsunayoshi," said Nana smiled down at Tsunaru. Tsunaru only nodded.

"I guess we were a little late," said Nana, looking at the tombstone when they arrived at the cemetery.

"Huh?"

"You see the sweet dumpling there. It is one of Tsuna's favourite. I guess they arrived earlier before we did, Naru-kun," said Nana, placing the stargazer lilies at each side of the tombstone. Well, today is Tsunayoshi's death anniversary.

"Who?"

"His friends, of course," said Nana, lighting the incense before prayed for Tsuna's soul to rest in peace. After a short while, both of them started to leave the cemetery.

'I promised I will take good care of them, onii-chan,' whispered Tsunaru's heart. Now he know who is 'they' that his onii-chan referring to.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

 **A/N: I REALLY NEED A NEW BETA.. IF ANY OF YOU VOLUNTEER TO BE MY BETA PLEASE PM ME... THAT IS BECAUSE THELIRDOFGAMES-SAN WILL BE VERY BUSY FROM NOW ON SO I DON'T WANT TO BOTHER HIM/HER TOO MUCH... THANK YOU :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: KHR DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **CHAPTER 5**

* * *

"I will never let you live, Sawada Tsunayoshi," said a man, twirling his pocket knife. If anyone else would look at him, they would assume he is crazy man who escaped from the mental hospital.

"You destroyed my family and I will do the same to your only child," shouted the man in anger. He threw the knife and it directly lands on Tsunaru's picture that he attached on the wall.

"You will suffer the same way as I suffered," said the man and he crazily laughed.

/

"Are you fine, Naru?" asked Reborn, while looking at the document about certain crazy man who plotted revenge against Tsuna. And it seems that the man targeting on Tsunaru, who he mistaken that boy is Tsuna's son.

"Yes. I'm fine, uncle," said Tsunaru, on the other end of the phone call.

"So, how you spend your day?" asked Reborn. Faintly he heard Nana's call for Tsunaru that dinner is ready.

"It's very fun. My friends make me a cake. It was very delicious. Last month, I go to onii-chan's grave," said Tsunaru. Reborn was shocked; even he didn't realize the document slipped from his hold.

"Uncle?" asked Tsunaru curiously.

"Who is this onii-chan you're talking about?" asked Reborn.

"Mama's son. Who is it again? Ah, Tsuna nii-chan," answered Tsunaru cheerfully.

"Naru-kun, come on now. Dinner will get cold," yelled Nana from the kitchen.

"Alright, Mama. Uncle, I have to go now," said Tsunaru.

"Alright, go on. Enjoy your dinner," said Reborn while smiling.

"Okay. Oh, before I forget, I miss you, uncle," said Tsunaru, ending the call.

"Hn. I miss you too. Silly boy," said Reborn placing the phone on the coffee table before it turned back to Leon. He rubbed Leon's head. In return, Leon licked his hand.

"He sounds happy living there," said Reborn, smile lightly. "It is good, right?" asked Reborn, directing at Leon. Leon only looked at him at Reborn's painful smile.

/

"Alright class, our lesson stopped here. Make sure you review this chapter because it will be on examination," said the teacher. The students quickly tidy up their books. In just a few minutes, the classroom was almost empty.

"Naru, come on. Let's go home," said Rui, circling his hands around Tsunaru's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I have cleaning duty with Yuki today," said Tsunaru.

"Okay then. Go home right after you finished your duty and be careful on your way home," said Shiki dragging Rui to go outside and waved goodbye towards Tsunaru and Yuki before joining the others.

"Let us start, Naru-kun," smiled Yuki that caused Tsunaru to blush a bit. Tsunaru nodded a bit and started their duty.

"Can I ask you something, Naru-kun?" asked Yuki, in the middle of their cleaning duties.

"Yeah, what's it do you want to ask?" said Tsunaru, currently scrubbing the floor.

"Ano, next week is Daddy's birthday. I want to buy something for Daddy's present. So, if you don't mind, I want to ask you to accompany me to buy Daddy's present," said Yuki shyly. Well, she truly inherited her mother's shyness.

"Eh, why didn't you ask Shiki-san to go with you?" asked Tsunaru curiously.

"Shiki nii-san already prepared it ahead of me," said Yuki in irritated voice. Tsunaru laughed looking at Yuki's shyness turned to irritation in just a moment.

"Alright then, I'll accompany you. When do you want to go?" asked Tsunaru.

"After we finished these duties," said Yuki. Tsunaru widened his eyes in surprise.

"Don't you think that this is too soon, Yuki-chan?"

"It's better if it is as soon as possible,"

"Okay,"

/

Tsunaru and Yuki continued to discuss about the choices for Mukuro's birthday present. For just an hour, they're able to purchase Mukuro's present. Feeling thirsty, Yuki quickly offered to treat Tsunaru with fruit juice. She told Tsunaru to hold the present for a while.

Meanwhile, in a distance, the crazy man watches intensely toward Tsunaru. Imagining Tsunaru's death just around the corner, he quickly increases his car speed.

Yuki, at that time turned around after paying for the drink, widened her eyes in shock when she saw a car speeding toward Tsunaru who accidently pushed toward by the passerby. She ran toward Tsunaru, silently prayed for her to make in time.

Tsunaru quickly stand up after he was being pushed by the passerby. He quickly searched for the present bag that he lost grip off. After finding it, he hugged it with a smile. He still didn't notice that car was speeding toward him. Just when he realized it, it was too late for him to avoid because the car is only a few feet away from him

"Naru-kun!" yelled Yuki, throwing herself toward Tsunaru's body. Tsunaru's mind went blank when he knocked his head.

/

"Hey, kid, wake up!" yelled a man when he saw Tsunaru started to regain consciousness. He tried to stand up but fail when he feels heavy weight on his body. He opened his eyes and saw unconscious Yuki. The other woman quickly removed Yuki from Tsunaru. Tsunaru looked at Yuki who still didn't regain her consciousness.

"Y-Yuki-chan," stuttered Tsunaru. He was scared when he remembers the accident that happened before he lost his consciousness. He let out a gasp when he saw the blood on Yuki's legs.

"W-will Yuki b-be alright?" asked Tsuna in fear, looked at the woman. The woman looked at the boy in sadness.

"Your friend will be fine. Ambulance is on its way here," the woman tried to calm Tsunaru down. Tsunaru quickly grasped Yuki's hands and hold it tightly. His body trembled greatly showing his fear at that time.

/

Shiki and the others quickly rushed toward the operation room when they received a call from Tsunaru about Yuki involved in an accident. When they saw Tsunaru who sat on the seat outside the operation's room, they quickly moved towards him. Tsunaru, still unable to get rid of his fear, clutched on his legs tightly.

"What happened to Yuki, Naru? What happened to her?" yelled Shiki in frustration. He shakes Tsunaru's body back and forth. Tsuna didn't answer the question.

"Where did you go after that cleaning duty?" asked Nagisa.

"I went to town to accompany her to buy a present for uncle's birthday. On our way home, I was almost run over by a car, but Yuki-chan pushed me aside," answered Tsunaru faintly.

Shiki yelled in frustration and slapped Tsunaru on the cheek that cause the poor boy fall on the ground. He tearfully looked at Shiki, while holding his pain cheek. Shiki looked at him while breathing hard.

"I told you to get back home after finished your duties. But, you wandered off somewhere and this accident happened to Yuki. If anything bad happened to her, I'll never forgive you," yelled Shiki in anger. Slowly, tears rolled down Tsunaru's cheek.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

 **A/N: SO, THE HISTORY WILL REPEAT ONCE AGAIN TT^TT..** **I REALLY NEED A NEW BETA.. IF ANY OF YOU VOLUNTEER TO BE MY BETA PLEASE PM ME... THAT IS BECAUSE THELIRDOFGAMES-SAN WILL BE VERY BUSY FROM NOW ON SO I DON'T WANT TO BOTHER HIM/HER TOO MUCH... THANK YOU :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: KHR DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **WARNING: GRAMMAR MISTAKE, WRONG SPELLING, PROBABLY WRONG USE OF WORD**

 **CHAPTER 6  
**

* * *

It is almost four hours of waiting outside the operation room. Tsunaru sit far away from the group, some time glanced at them. Even sometimes their eyes meets, the children only glared at Tsunaru. Tsunaru bitted his nail continuously, feeling worried for Yuki's condition.

When the doctor came out from the operation room, Shiki and others surrounded the doctor asking if Yuki is fine. The doctor didn't answer but only nodded and walked away. When he reached in front of Tsunaru, he tousled that boy's hair and mouthed a word to him.

Later, the nurse informed them Yuki has been transferred to the ward. The children quickly go to the ward, ignoring Tsunaru who still at the waiting room.

"Excuse me, may you tell me which ward Yuki is in?" asked Tsunaru to the nurse.

"She at the paediatric ward on the second floor," said the nurse. After saying his thanks, Tsunaru go to the ward. Tsunaru entered the room and settle himself at one spot.

Shiki continued to look at his sister and he saw that Yuki started to regain his consciousness. Yuki slowly opened her eyes and with the help from Shiki, she sits up. She watched Tsunaru who are standing at one spot. She was happy to see he is alright. But somehow she feels strange.

"Nii-san, I can't feel my feet. I can't move it," cried Yuki hysterically. She tried to move it but nothing happened. Midori and Nagisa rushing to her side, tried to calm her down.

"I can't move my feet. I can't walk anymore," cried Yuki. She continued to repeat those words.

"Yuki-chan," called Tsunaru, approaching the bed. Yuki looked at him and feel anger filled up her chest.

"Don't come near me. I hate you, I hate you," screamed Yuki in anger. Tsunaru still continued to approach the bed. Tears once again trailed down from his eyes.

"Can't you see, Yuki didn't want to look at you anymore," yelled Sora, appeared in front of him and pushed him down.

"I'm sorry, Yuki-chan. Please forgive me," cried Tsunaru but Yuki just planted her head to Midori's shoulder.

"I know it is my entire fault. I begging for your forgiveness," cried Tsunaru even more. But before he could take another step toward Yuki and the others, a row of fire appeared in front of him. He clutched his hand that was burned from the fire earlier when he tried to protect his face. He looked in fear at his friends who looked at him in hatred.

"It is your entire fault that Yuki can't walk again. I never forgive you. Go away. Never show your faces in front of us," yelled Shiki in anger while holding his weapon, a bayonet on his hand. Tsunaru stepped backward and running out of the room.

/

Nana was worried. She has been looking for Tsunaru a while ago. The time almost reached 10 pm but Tsunaru didn't return home. Suddenly, she spotted Tsunaru sit on the bench at the playground. Feeling relieved that her son was alright, she approached him with a smile.

"Naru-kun, what're you doing here alone, dear?" asked Nana lovingly before she spotted Tsunaru's burned hand.

"Oh God, what happened to you, child?" asked Nana worriedly when she inspected his hand. Then she saw a tears dropped on Tsunaru's school pants. She looked up and was shocked to see Tsunaru's wet face.

"It's my entire fault, Mama. Yuki-chan was hurt because of me. I never meant for it to happen. It's my entire fault," cried Tsunaru. Nana's eyes brimmed with tears and she hugged Tsunaru tightly.

"Daijobu, Daijobu," said Nana, rubbed Tsunaru's back. Tsunaru hugged Nana in return. Nana could feel the small body trembled in fear.

"It's my entire fault. Yuki lost her ability to walk. It is my fault. Everything is my fault, Mama," wailed Tsunaru loudly, letting out all his emotion. Nana continued to hug the boy and unconsciously cried too for this poor boy.

'Why this has to happen again?' screamed Nana in her heart.

/

For a week Tsunaru was absent from the school. It is because after he returned home that night with Nana, he caught on fever. Even his burned hand need to be healed before the bandage could be taken off. When he entered the school gate, the student started to whispered among themselves while looking at him. In the end, he just ignored them.

None of his friends greeted him. He knows they're still angry with him. When he tried to approach them to ask about Yuki, they treated him coldly. Even, they didn't spare a glance toward him. And now, he is having his lunch alone.

"Hey, look who we got here. The boy who just been ignored by his friend," said a boy, looking at him. He is present with another boy.

"I heard he is the one that cause Yuki to be paralyzed," said another boy. Both of them laughed mockingly at Tsunaru. Tsunaru stand up while looked at them in anger.

"What do you want from me? I never bothered you so stop bothering me," said Tsunaru in anger. Right now, he faced off with those two boys.

"We want you to leave this town, to get away from us all. We didn't want your bad luck rub off on us all. You are misfortune itself," mocked the boy that causes Tsunaru's anger to rise up. Blinded with anger, Tsunaru pushed the boy harshly that cause the boy fall off the stairs.

The other boy quickly goes to his friend's side. In just a few minutes, the crowd of student started to surround the unconscious boy. The teacher quickly takes the boy to the hospital while Tsunaru watch in terror from his spot.

Suddenly, he could feel someone grabbed his wrist tightly. He looked up and saw an angry look on the discipline teacher. He looked down and he could see his friend also looked at him in anger, disgust and hatred. Fearing the worst, Tsunaru tugged his hands off the teacher's hold and quickly dashed out of the school.

 ** _"I can't move my feet. I can't walk anymore," cried Yuki. She continued to repeat those words._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"It is your entire fault that Yuki can't walk again. I never forgive you. Go away. Never show your faces in front of us," yelled Shiki in anger._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"We want you to leave this town, to get away from us all. We didn't want your bad luck rub off on us all. You are misfortune itself,"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _"I don't want to see your face anymore," said Nagisa when Tsunaru approached them._**

.

.

 ** _"Have courage," mouthed the doctor._**

 **TO BE CONTINUE...  
**

 **A/N: I REALLY NEED A NEW BETA.. IF ANY OF YOU VOLUNTEER TO BE MY BETA PLEASE PM ME... THAT IS BECAUSE THELIRDOFGAMES-SAN WILL BE VERY BUSY FROM NOW ON SO I DON'T WANT TO BOTHER HIM/HER TOO MUCH... THANK YOU :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: KHR DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **WARNING: GRAMMAR MISTAKE, WRONG SPELLING, PROBABLY WRONG USE OF WORD**

 **CHAPTER 7  
**

* * *

Nana knocked on the door. Ever since Tsunaru came home this afternoon, he shuts himself in his bedroom and it worried the Sawada couple. Iemitsu patted on Nana's shoulder. It has been around ten years since he last saw the worrisome look on his wife's face.

"He still not giving you any response?" asked Iemitsu. Nana shook her head in denial.

"I think he needs some time alone," said Iemitsu. Nana looked at the door before sighed heavily. Nana and Iemitsu began to walk away from the door.

"I just afraid what happened to Tsu-kun will happened to Naru-kun, dear. I just don't want to experience the same pain anymore. Tsu-kun alone was enough," sobbed Nana when she remembered her deceased son.

"It'll be fine," assured Iemitsu, even though he himself was not so sure with his answer.

"It is better if Naru-kun didn't come to Japan, like how Tsu-kun shouldn't go to Italy," said Nana. In return, Iemitsu hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Nana. Because of my bloodline, we lost Tsuna forever," said Iemitsu in guilt. Tears are now freely dripping on the couple's cheeks. Even ten years has passed, the wound on their heart were never healed.

"We're gonna be strong together, dear," sobbed Nana, hugged her husband in return.

/

Tsunaru opened the door slowly, afraid of even making a single creaking sound. He looked side by side and only saw a black hallway. Mama and Papa are probably asleep. It is already midnight. Tsunaru sneaked out of his bedroom and walked downstairs. He only stopped when he is in front of the telephone.

He quickly dialled a phone number he familiar with. After a few seconds, he heard someone picked up the line.

"Hello," groaned the voice in sleepiness. Tsunaru flinched, afraid if he was bothering his uncle.

"U-uncle," whispered Tsunaru.

"Oh, it's you, Naru. Why did you call me?" asked the other voice which belonged to Reborn.

"Did I bother you, uncle?" asked Tsunaru.

"Huh? No. You didn't. It already morning here," said Reborn, rubbed his sleepy eyes. Tsunaru stay silent, didn't utter a word and Reborn know that something is wrong.

"Tell me, Naru," demand Reborn.

"It's nothing. I just missed you, uncle," said Tsunaru in tremble voice.

"Don't lie to me, Naru. It is probably midnight over there. Tell me. I'm here," said Reborn. When he heard the soft sobbing from Tsunaru, he knows that he was right.

"I-I d-don't want to stay here a-anymore, Uncle. P-please c-come and take m-me. My friends, they hated me. I don't want to stay here anymore. I want to go with you," cried Tsunaru. Reborn's knuckles almost turned white due to his tight grip because of anger.

"I'll take you tomorrow," said Reborn, ending the call.

"N-Naru-kun," said a voice that caused Tsunaru to look at it. He lost grip of the receiver when he saw Nana looked at him in surprise. Nana has already heard the whole conversation.

/

"Where's Tsunaru? I didn't see him since I came here a week ago," asked Chrome, while peeling the apple. The ex- guardians and their wives arrived to Japan from Italy when they received a call from Shiki that told them that Yuki involved in an accident.

Immediately, the children's expression changed into anger. The mother and father only looked at their son and daughter in question.

"Hmph, he probably rotted to death right now," said Nagisa in disgust. Suddenly, Kyoya grabbed her arm harshly.

"Mind your languages, Nagisa," said Kyoya sternly while glaring at his daughter.

"Dear, calm down," said Mitsure, in order to calm down her husband when she saw Nagisa was in pain when Kyoya grabbed her arm. "Now, tell us what happened?" asked Mitsure to Nagisa.

"I just punished him," said Shiki that caused the parents' eyes directed at him.

"What did you do to him, Shiki?" asked Mukuro, grabbed his son's shoulder. But, Shiki remained silent.

"I asked you, what you did to Tsunaru?" yelled Mukuro in anger. The children except Shiki were shocked when they heard their playful uncle shouted for the first time.

"I burn his hand using my illusion. But it wasn't enough to compensate on what he done to Yuki," said Shiki. Mukuro dropped his hand, shocked with the news. But something unexpected happened.

Out of anger, Mukuro slapped his son caused the children looked at Shiki and Mukuro in shock. The other guardians already head out from the ward. Mukuro stopped and looked back at his son.

"I deal with you later, either you are my son or not," said Mukuro, leaving the occupants in the ward in shock.

/

The guardians arrived at Sawada's house. They continued to knock on the door and even think to barge into the house. But, before they could even do that, they spotted Nana sat on the veranda. She continued to look at the sky, letting the wind to wash over her face while singing a song.

 _'In a moment it makes me laugh,_

 _in a moment it makes me cry,_

 _no matter what punishment this life gives,_

 _why doesn't the one who goes far, come back?_

 _Someone tell me why does this happen?'_

"Mama," called Yamamoto. Nana turned to look at them. They could see trail of tears on her cheek.

"Where's Tsunaru, Ma?" asked Yamamoto politely.

"He's gone. Reborn comes and takes Naru-kun to go with him," said Nana in hoarse voice before she looked back at the sky. She could see Tsuna smiling down at her.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **"Say your goodbye, Naru," said Reborn, picked up Tsunaru's luggage.**_

 _ **"Goodbye, Mama, Papa. Thank you for everything. I loved both of you," said Tsunaru, hugged Iemitsu first and then Nana.**_

 _ **"Make sure you come and visit us, Naru," said Nana, slowly letting go of Tsunaru. It was heartbreaking for her to let him go.**_

 _ **"I'm sorry Mama but Naru will never coming back," said Reborn, hold Tsunaru's hand. Shock with Reborn's word, Nana rushed and hugged Tsunaru tightly.**_

 _ **"Mama, let him go," said Reborn. Iemitsu also tried to separate Nana from Tsunaru.**_

 _ **"No! I don't want you to go. I don't want to lose my son anymore," cried Nana, hugged Tsunaru tightly to her. Tsunaru knows he never get to see Nana and Iemitsu, cried again in Nana's hug.**_

 _ **"P-Please allow me to go, Mama," said Tsunaru while sobbing. After a few minutes, with persuasion from Iemitsu and Reborn, Nana is slowly letting go of Tsunaru from her hug.**_

 _ **"I never forget about you, Mama. I will always loving you. Thank you for being my mother even for a short while," said Tsunaru, kissed Nana's cheek. Reborn help him to get inside the taxi.**_

 _ **"Thanks for taking care of me and Naru," said Reborn, bow in respect.**_

 _ **"Are you going to Italy, Reborn?" asked Iemitsu.**_

 _ **"No. I will never return to Italy," said Reborn, entered the taxi and the taxi started to take them to airport for them to go to their destination.**_

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

"I lost my Tsuna once because of your ignorance. And now, I'm lost Tsunaru because of your children. I will never get to see him again. Never. Please go home, I don't want to see your face anymore," said Nana and entered the house. She closed the sliding door, leaving the ex-guardians to stare into space.

They fist their hand while biting on their lips in anger and surprise. Their veins bulged out because of their anger. The murderous aura surrounded the guardians. They are so gonna punished their children, severely.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...  
**

 **A/N: I REALLY NEED A NEW BETA.. IF ANY OF YOU VOLUNTEER TO BE MY BETA PLEASE PM ME... THAT IS BECAUSE THELIRDOFGAMES-SAN WILL BE VERY BUSY FROM NOW ON SO I DON'T WANT TO BOTHER HIM/HER TOO MUCH... THANK YOU :)**


	9. IMPORTANT!

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **/**

 **I'm sorry this isn't a chapter. This is just an announcement. An announcement that I will no longer upload any chapter/ stories in the ... if you really want to read my stories/update, please go to the wattpad and find me by the username KouMamoru… I made quite a lot of KHR stories there that I didn't upload here…I'm so sorry… Thanks for all your support and favorites/ follows**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KHR AND THE COVER PICTURE...**

 **CHAPTER 8**

The guardians opened the ward door harshly. Their red faces and heavy breathing indicated that they are very angry at that moment. The kids who first time seeing their father's angry faces, decided to hide themselves behind their mother. Instantly, the guardians locked their eyes with their children who peeked at them.

Ignoring that Kyoko and Haru who are also present, they instantly approached their children and grabbed their hand harshly. There was no gentleness in their touch. The children tried to protest from being dragged by their fathers. But, the fathers' strength defeated their own.

The mothers couldn't do anything in stopping their husbands. For the first time in life, they saw their husbands' anger and their eyes silently told them that they wouldn't tolerate any disturbances for them punishing their children.

"It had been long time since they looked like that," sighed Haru, broke the silence. The mothers turned to look at her.

"I thought I never saw that expression again on Mukuro-sama's face," said Chrome. The other mothers only nodded.

"What do you mean, Mama?" said Yuki in fear. Chrome smiled painfully before caressing Yuki's hair.

"Last time I saw that kind of expression on their faces was the day that we lost someone precious to us. Blinded with anger and devastation, they almost destroyed Vongola and other Famiglia that time," said Chrome sadly, remembered that painful day.

"I guess it is better if you followed them. Stop them before it's too late," said Kyoko, breaking off the silence.

"What do you mean, Kyoko?" asked Hana in confusion. Her heart broke when she heard Sora pleading for her help, but her determination to save him diminished when she saw Ryohei's anger.

"Who knows what they can do to their children. Their anger right now probably blinded their actions. Stop them at all cause," said Kyoko, urging the mothers to go save their children.

"But, what if we incapable in stopping them?" asked Akari in worried.

"If that happened, make them remembered about Tsuna-san. Mention his name to them. As far as I know, Tsuna-san is the only person capable of stopping them from their rage. Just a mention of his name will set the fire off," said Haru. The mothers nodded before heading out of the ward.

/

The guardians throw their children in the dojo belonged to Yamamoto family. The children cried in fear. Their father never treated them harshly like this. Yamamoto picked up a bamboo sword and passed it to the other guardians. Later, he picked the other bamboo swords and throws it to the children's feet. The children flinched in fear and looked at them in question.

"Pick up that sword and fight me, Rui," said Yamamoto harshly. Rui widened his eyes in shock. He never thought of fighting his father at this moment.

"I don't want to fight you, Tou-san," cried Rui. Yamamoto ignored the cries and hardened his heart.

"I said pick it up," exclaimed Yamamoto in anger.

"I don't want to," yelled Rui.

"PICK IT UP," yelled Ryohei that echoed around the dojo.

Fearing for angering their father further more than they already has, Rui picked up the sword in tremble. The other kids followed him and picked up the sword as well.

"I'm sorry, Papa," pleaded Midori.

"Your sorry will not bring Tsunaru back to us. You disappointed me, Midori," said Gokudera, emotionlessly.

"The one who couldn't appreciate his friends is no son of mine," said Ryohei, rising up his sword.

"I told you earlier, haven't I? Whether you're my son or not, I deal with you," said Mukuro, glaring toward Shiki.

"I'll bite you to death," said Hibari coldly. They're preparing their stances to attack their children in front of them.

/

The mothers were trying to catch on their breath when they opened the dojo's door. They didn't know how they made up their heart to get in there when they didn't know where their husbands taking their children. But, somehow they heard a whisper in the breeze for them to go to the dojo and here they are.

They looked up to see where their children are and were shock to see their husbands were preparing to attack their own children with killing intent.

In a split second, with determination to protect their child from their husbands' anger, they appeared in front of their child. The children exclaimed in surprise as the mother appeared in front of them. The ladies quickly grabbed their child's sword and put up a defence stance. Well, they did practice some martial arts skill for them to protect their child if their husband is away. Mother is strong, right?

The sword clashed as the mothers put up the defence stance. It was very hard to deflect the husbands' attack as they attacked continuously without a break. Fearing of endangering their child, the mothers pushed their children aside. Fortunately, the fathers didn't turn to attack the children but continued on attacking their wife seeing them as intruder.

The sword locked once again and the wives take the chance to look up at their husbands' eyes. As they expected, their husbands' eyes were dull and clouded with anger and pain.

"Dear, please stop this," pleaded Akari to Gokudera. She didn't want to see the same pain she saw on her beloved man ten years ago.

The wives almost lost their strength from the continuous battle. They really have to do something to snap their husbands out before they completely lose their strength. If not, their children will never stand a chance of winning in fighting their enraged fathers.

Gathering up their remaining strength, the wives locked their husbands' attack and surrounded them in a circle.

"Please, Mukuro-sama, everyone. Please remember the promise you made with our most precious person," said Chrome, breathing in exhaustion.

"Please think about his reaction if he saw all of you like this, tried to attack your innocent children. Our children that you promised him to protect," said Hana, tried to calm Ryohei down. The children only watched in fear on how their parents fight against each other and how their mother tried to calm their father right now.

Slowly, the light started to return to the guardians' dull eyes and their breathing even out. They turned to look at their wives in confusion before looked up at their children who trembled in fear.

"What have we done?" whispered the guardians in unison. They almost break the promises they made with Tsuna. They almost hurt the person who Tsuna told them to protect. Feeling ashamed, they dashed out of the dojo, leaving their wives and children alone.

The wives sighed in relief because able to calm their husbands down. They approached their trembling child before hugged them, giving them soothing words. Yes, their fathers did wrong, but they didn't agree with how the fathers tried to harm their child as a punishment.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KHR AND THE COVER PICTURE...**

 **CHAPTER 9  
**

 **/**

 **FLASHBACK**

 _The door was opened harshly. Enma and Adelheid widened their eyes in disbelief when they saw the doctors and nurse taking out all wire strapped on Tsuna's body. His body was pale and those eyes closed forever. There was no little up and down on his chest to show that he's breathing._

 _The doctor pick up the white blanket to pull over from Tsuna's feet to his head. Suddenly, Enma rushed inside and pushed the doctors away harshly. He glared angrily at the doctor._

 _"What're you doing? He still alive," yelled Enma in anger. He grabbed the blanket harshly and before throws it to the floor._

 _"He's not dead, he's not dead. You have to wake up, Tsuna. We promised, right?" said Enma in tremble voice. He traced Tsuna's cold cheek but the empty body didn't give any response._

 _Adelheid slowly approached broken Enma. She quietly patted Enma's shoulder. Enma turned to look up at her._

 _"He's no longer with us, Enma," said Adelheid sadly. At first, he looks confused before it changed to a scowl. Scrunching his eyebrows, he pushed Adelheid off harshly. Thankfully, Yamamoto was able to catch her._

 _"He's not dead. Don't you dare say it," said Enma in anger. Then, he turned and slipped his hand below Tsuna's back and knee. Then he picked Tsuna up to his arm, bridal style. The others who presented there could only gape in shock when Enma run off with that body._

 _/_

 _Enma continued to climb up the stairs. He continued to run until he reached the hospital rooftop. He dropped to his knees before resting Tsuna's head on his laps._

 _"Look Tsuna, today's sky is not like any other day. Today's sky was vast and blue. See it for yourself, Tsuna. Look, I could almost reach for it," Enma reached out his hand and smiled a bit before looked down only to see Tsuna didn't opened his eyes._

 _"Open your eyes, Tsuna. Don't you see? Please, open your eyes," Enma rested his hand on Tsuna's cold cheek. His tears dripped on Tsuna's pale cheek._

 _"You have to wake up. We need to fulfil the promise we did together. We promised to watch the sky together, right?" Enma start to shake Tsuna's body, in attempt to wake him up. "Tsuna! You have to fulfil your promise to me," cried Enma, continue to shake Tsuna's body._

 _Slowly, Enma could feel someone hold his hand. He raised up his head, thinking Tsuna probably wake up but he only see Adelheid looking at him sadly. Adelheid hold Enma's hands tightly. She knows this probably was the hardest thing for Enma after his family's death. Tsuna was his close friend after all._

 _"Adel, told Tsuna to wake up. He didn't listen to me. Wake him up, he probably listened to you," said Enma like a child. Adelheid tightened her hold before brought Enma to her embrace._

 _"Would you do him a favour, Enma?" whispered Adelheid softly, like a mother._

 _"What kind of favour?"_

 _"Please let him go. Let him rest. He is at a better place now. He was hurt so much by so many people, but now it is time for us to let him rest. Let him sleep in his eternal dreams, okay? Don't hurt him anymore, okay, Enma?" cried Adelheid. Enma looked at Tsuna and looked at the sky. Then, he seems to be woken up from his dreams and let out his anguish cry for the lost of his precious friend._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"Here, your coffee," said Chrome, placing a mug of coffee in front of each guardians before taking her seat beside her husband.

"Don't worry, your children are fine. Their mother is consoling them right now," said Chrome. Thankfully for her, Kyoko and Haru was kind enough to take her place consoling her children for she need to talk with the guardians.

"You give the children quite a fright, bursting out like that," said Chrome to the silent guardians. She sighed before begin to talk again.

"It's time to tell our children the truth," said Chrome in determination.

"What're you saying about, Chrome?" asked Mukuro, surprised with Chrome's sudden decision.

"I think this is the right time to tell them about us, our story, about him and the biggest sin we committed for the seven years we missing from their life," said Chrome.

"If you want to tell your child, tell it. I don't want to," said Gokudera stubbornly.

"Until when do you all want to hide it? You were leaving your children in fear for bursting out your anger like that. You want your children to live in fear? And even worst, hate you? We're not gonna live long. When the time comes, we all will die. And then, what? Shoving our duties to their nose just like that?" bursting Chrome with the other guardians' stubbornness. She wondered how Tsuna could deal with them with losing his sense.

"You're all mature man, furthermore you're a dad. An opportunity was given to you, which even Boss didn't feel until his death. Think about it," said Chrome, stepping out from the room.

/

 **FLASHBACK**

 _On one dark night, a cloaked woman was carrying a baby basket in her arm. She looked side by side in alert like she didn't want her presence known to anyone. Then, she could hear a faint cry from the basket._

 _"Hush, my little one. You'll be fine," said the woman in loving manner. She looked at the sign and saw it was an orphanage sign. Slowly, she put the basket at the gate before crouching down and leaves a note in the basket._

 _"I'm sorry, Tsunaru. But the Organization mustn't know that you exist," said the woman sadly before she pinched the baby's red cheek that cause him to cry. The cloaked woman run and hides to the nearest tree. She will stay there until she's sure that someone taking her baby. Five minutes later, an old woman dressed in a nightgown take up the baby and carried him inside._

 _"I hope you find a better family, Tsunaru," said the woman before disappearing in the dark night._

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KHR AND THE COVER PICTURE...**

 **CHAPTER 10  
**

 **/**

"Come on, let's get inside. Your father waiting for you," said the mothers in warm voice, turning the knob of the door. The children only looked at their mother in worry.

"Don't worry. We'll accompany you," said Akari, ruffled Midori's hair. The mothers instructed their children to go inside the living room in Vongola Japanese Mansion. The children only followed. None of them were brave enough to utter a word when they caught sight of their father.

The guardians take their seat and their children take their seats in front of them. Meanwhile, for the wife, they're standing behind their husband, placing their hand on their husband's shoulder and rubbed on it to ease their tense because they know whatever the guardians wanted to tell their children, the story will hurt them one way or another.

Chrome who seeing her fellow guardians didn't uttered a word, she knows she have to buy some times for the guardians to gather up their courage to tell the children about their past.

"Shiki," called Chrome lovingly that caused the boy to flinch in surprise.

"Why did you hurt Naru, Shiki? He was your best friend," said Chrome. Shiki looked up at her before looked at Mukuro. His face saddened when Mukuro didn't even steal a glance to look at him.

"He hurt Yuki. He's the one cause Yuki's handicapped," answered Shiki. Chrome seeing that Mukuro fisted his knuckles, placed her hand on Mukuro's fist. Mukuro looked up at her and saw she shake her head.

"Yuki, did Naru really hurt you? It isn't that I didn't believe you but I know Naru was too kind to hurt anybody especially you," asked Chrome intently. This moment Yuki was the one who looked up and stared at her mother's eyes. Slowly, her eyes welled up with tears and she started to sob. The children and the parent focused to her.

"It was my fault, Mama. It wasn't Naru's fault. I pushed Naru aside when I saw he almost been hit by a speeding car. None of it was Naru's fault. It's entirely my fault. I'm the one who asked him to go to town to look for Papa's birthday present. I am," sobbed Yuki and she turned and saw Shiki's wide eyes stared at her in disbelieve.

"I'm sorry, Nii-san," whispered Yuki at Shiki before Shiki looked down in ashamed.

"So, you blamed Naru when he did nothing wrong? If you weren't Mukuro and Chrome's children, I swear I would kill you at this moment," said Gokudera in anger.

"If I was given a chance, even I wouldn't admit that any of them come from me," said Mukuro venomously.

"It's not our right to blame the child, dear. I admit it was their fault. But, they did wrong to Tsunaru, not you. So, why are you so angry at them?" asked Akari confusedly, also unsatisfied with Gokudera's and Mukuro's lash of anger toward the poor twin.

"They did the same as we done to Tsuna ten years ago," answered Chrome, looked down in sadness.

"Who is Tsuna, Aunt Chrome?" asked Midori in curiosity. She think that the first time she heard that name.

"Your father will tell you who he is," said Chrome.

The guardians sighed in defeat. Do they really need to open the old books about their past? They could feel their wife gripped their shoulder, indicated to them that this is the time. They turned to look at their children who only interested in looking at their feet rather than their father's angry face.

"Look up. Didn't I teach you about manner, Nagisa?" exclaimed Hibari that cause the poor girl to flinch in fear. Slowly, she looked up to look at her father. The other children followed because they know what their uncle said are also their father's words.

"Let's us get to the point. I'm not gonna waste my time dealing with you. The story we are about to tell you, listen carefully because we're not gonna repeat it for a second time," said Yamamoto, looked at Rui's red eyes.

"This story is about a person who changed us all, a person who is also our most precious person. And I'm not afraid to say we loved him more than we loved you or your mother. He was named Sawada Tsunayoshi, and we called him Tsuna," said Gokudera, begin with his talk.

"He was a no good student, always fail in everything until Reborn came to his life, told him he is the sole successor of Vongola, a mafia family at that time. To skip the long story, we were selected to be his guardians. Everything was perfect as each days passed by. But, one day, ten years ago we done a mistake that we wished we didn't do if we can return back the time," said Yamamoto, started reminiscing the past.

/

 **"Congratulations for the Vongola for being able to clean its name after 400 years it was feared by the other Mafiaso for its crimes. Now, Vongola is no longer a Mafia Family, but a vigilante group ," was the newspaper headline a few months ago.**

 **A man quickly ripped the newspaper into pieces. He glared hard while gritted his teeth.**

 **"Just because you success in changing your status, you think I can forgive you for what your predecessor done to my family?" he looked at the target's picture.**

 **"I will end your lives with my hand. You will die, Sawada Tsunayoshi. No one can save you," said the man, chuckled darkly. Noticing someone entered his hut, he threw his airborne knife toward the intruder and the intruder missed.**

 **"What do you want?" asked the man.**

 **"Calm down. I'm one of the Organization members," said the man, raised up both of his hand to show that he carried no weapon with him.**

 **"Organization? I haven't heard any of that group before," said the man.**

 **"Organization isn't a group. Well, let's us get back to business. I heard you want to kill Sawada Tsunayoshi a.k.a Vongola Decimo,"**

 **"It's none of your business," said the man, wiping his airborne knife. He heard the man chuckled darkly.**

 **"Well, it is my business. Both of us want he's dead. I let you kill him, but I want something more. I want something that belonged to him. So, it's a win-win situation. Deal?" the Organization members extended his hand. The man looked at the extended hand for a second before shook it. He will do anything as long as he can end Vongola Decimo's hand with his hand.**

/

"After eleven years, we thought everything was fine. The Vongola started to return back to its original purpose, a vigilante group, under Tsuna's rule. But, something unexpected happened. The day where Vongola was to be announced as a vigilante group, we were so overjoyed. Then, everything over when Tsuna was involved in human experiment and organ selling from the human's corpse that die because of experiment failure. Damn, he was also involved in human cloning to create them as killing machine," said Ryohei seriously, not even once saying his catchphrase.

"Instantly, the hard work we done to clean Vongola's name disappear just like that. We were insulted by others because of his mistakes. We feel anger, embarrassed, shame and disgust toward him. Start that day, we disgusted with what he done. We ignored him when he tried to tell us the truth. We neglected him, mind with our business. We tortured him mentally, we care less about him. Man, we even tried to poison him because of our hatred, we even hired an assassin just to kill him," chuckled Gokudera emotionlessly when he said the last part. How stupid were they back then.

"Later, we expel him from Vongola because we couldn't stand a sight of him," said Yamamoto sadly. Suddenly, Gokudera stand up before leaving the rest.

"Where's Papa going?" asked Midori.

"Mi-chan, this Tsuna was a close friend toward your father. He was his life, his everything. This part of story will hurt him the most. Let's him have some time alone," said Akari, smiling at her daughter.

/

 **"Leave," ordered Gokudera with a scowl on his face. Tsuna looked up at him with a hurt expression.**

 **"I was ashamed of you. What purpose you changed the Vongola back to its purpose if behind it you just doing the worst crimes amongst all," said Gokudera, casting his sight away from Tsuna.**

 **"But, I didn't do anything," said Tsuna, tired already tried to make his friends to understand.**

 **"Enough with the lies, human!" yelled Gokudera in anger. "Or should I call you human when you acted worst than an animal," hissed Gokudera venomously.**

 **"Gokudera-kun!" exclaimed Tsuna. Unconsciously, he cried at Gokudera's outburst. He never thought his friend would ever say hurtful words to him like that. Gokudera heartlessly ignored Tsuna's tears.**

 **"You didn't fit in. It is a shame for you the one who carried the blood of Vongola. If you still have the humanity in you, leave the Vongola. Couldn't you see? We can't stand a sight of your filthy face," said Gokudera, leaving out the dungeon.**

 **"If that what's you want, then that's what you will get," whispered Tsuna.**

/

"He makes a decision and returned back to Japan, to Mama's embrace once again, leaving the Vongola to us. He was in his own world when he returned to Japan. According to Mama, he would stared into space and sometimes stared at students wore Namimori School uniform. The only ones who still support him were Mama, Papa, and Enma," Yamamoto continued.

/

 **"Tsuna," called Enma.**

 **Silence.**

 **"Tsuna," called Enma, a little louder.**

 **Silence.**

 **"Tsuna!" exclaimed Enma that seem to snap Tsuna out of his dreams.**

 **"Ah, Enma-kun, ohayou," greeted Tsuna while smiling lightly. Enma sighed.**

 **"It's already evening, Tsuna-kun," said Enma.**

 **"Really? Well, it seemed I lost track of time," said Tsuna while tried to pretend to laugh.**

 **"You didn't have to force yourself if you didn't want to," said Enma.**

 **They stayed in silence for a few minutes; before Enma looked Tsuna extended his hand outside as it started to rain. Tsuna smiled when he saw the rain touched his arm.**

 **"Ame," laughed Tsuna when the rain got harder.**

 **"Tsuna-kun, how long are you going to punish yourself like this? You suffered here, but them? They enjoyed their life at Italy, didn't even care about you. You have the right to be happy. You even have the right to hate them for what they did to you," said Enma in frustration.**

 **"Drink, Enma," said Nana when she placed a tray of warm green tea near the duo.**

 **"Thank you, Mama," thanked Enma toward Nana. Nana nodded and leaved the duo, not before stealing a glance toward her son.**

 **"I can't hate them. They were my friends," said Tsuna, continued to stare at the rain.**

 **"And I was your friend too, Tsuna-kun," exclaimed Enma. He looked at the cold face of his friend before he looked down sadly.**

 **"I will not coming tomorrow. I just received a call from Adel that I need to get back to the island because of family matter. As your friends all I want from you is a promise, Tsuna-kun," said Enma.**

 **"A promise about what?" asked Tsuna. Enma looked up at the grey skies.**

 **"Please get better soon because I want you to watch the blue skies with me when I get back. Would you promise me that?" said Enma, looking hopefully at Tsuna.**

 **"It's a promise," smiled Tsuna. Enma nodded before he moved out from the house. He really needs to get to the airport so he can finished this family matter earlier.**

/

"But, that promise was never fulfilled. Three years passed without him by our side but we feel empty despite our happiness. When we realized we need him, it was too late. When we returned to Japan to retrieve him back, Mama told us he was hospitalized. We were shocked because we know he didn't any diseases. But, Mama told us that the doctors said his health was fine but his body rejected to live.

"We stay beside him for a week before he opened his eyes once again. We didn't know it was the last time we'll saw him alive. He made us promise to live happy, to have a family and many more. He dies, leaving us alone. But, after that, we had done a grave mistake to him. We couldn't accept his death. Enma was also couldn't accept his death; he almost killed us all at that time. And we did something even more stupid. We tried to revive him back," said Yamamoto. The last word seemed to have an effect on their wife and children. They stared at Yamamoto in shock.

"But, it was impossible. I mean, no one can revive the dead," said Tomoyo.

"Yeah, we know. But we were so stupid back then. We just want to live with him once again. We couldn't let him rest in peace; we 'tortured' him for seven years. This was the seven years we missing for your life. Finally, Reborn came to save him and finally let him rest in peace," said Yamamoto finalized his story and stand up. He looked at Chrome.

"Are you satisfied now?" asked Yamamoto before moved out of the room, followed by Ryohei.

"F-forgive us, Father," stuttered Nagisa, tried to hold her sobbing when she saw the hurt expression Hibari's face. Hibari glanced at his daughter.

"We will never forgive you until you get his forgiveness," said Hibari and he jumped from the window, disappear to the dark of night. Mukuro disappeared with his mist trick.

"Wipe those tears and take a look at this," said Chrome, giving a picture toward the children.

Rui picked the picture and turned it. All children gathered to see what the picture is.

"Naru-kun," exclaimed Midori when she looked at the subject.

"No, it's not Naru. It was Tsuna, during graduation days. They really looked the same, aren't they?" asked Chrome and the children nodded in unison.

"That's why when you guys introduced Tsunaru to us, we know by the look of his face, Tsuna has came back to us," said Chrome gently.

"Tsuna was more than a boss and a friend. He was our family, our home, our mother and father. He was everything to us. He was a kind, gentlest brother I ever know. He loved us more than he loved his life," said Chrome again before she turned to look at guilty-stricken face of her twins.

"Shiki, Yuki, your father faced a lot of hardship in his life. All he ever wanted was to feel accepted. And the only one who trusted and accepted him was Tsuna, only Tsuna. He was also his saviour. Shiki, what you did to Naru-kun when you burned his hands is exactly what your father did to Tsuna when we rejected him. He was only remembered his past mistake to only person who accepted him. So, don't hate your father, okay?" Chrome looked at her son and saw he nodded lightly.

"Mama, what if Naru-kun never forgives us?" asked Yuki in worry.

"Ask for forgiveness because you really want his forgiveness, not because you have to," said Chrome, leaving the children alone in the living room.

/

 **=TIMESKIP=**

 **PLACE: UNKNOWN**

"Naru!" exclaimed Reborn only to be answered with a loud bang of the front door.

"Man, what am I gonna do with this boy?" said Reborn in exhaustion before rested his body to the sofa.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
